Pemberi Semangat
by Furaa
Summary: Pernah gak kalian dikasih snack lalu ditempeli tulisan berisi kata-kata semangat? Sama Giyuu juga gak pernah. tapi semua jadi lain cerita disaat Shinobu datang sambil berkata "Tomioka-san, ini untuk Tomioka-san"/ GiyuuShino fic/ AU! College life/


**Pemberi Semangat**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kesenangan semata.**

**Warn : AU! agak OOC, typos dan lai-lain. Don't like don't read**

* * *

Seharusnya setelah semua tugas yang mengharuskan dikerjakan dengan berkelompok selesai, Giyuu secepatnya menghapus kontak teman-temannya dari akun sosial media berlambang telepon hijau itu, karena sekarang Giyuu menyesali keputusan dirinya yang menyimpan beberapa kontak teman kuliah, walau saat itu dirinya juga bingung kenapa teman-teman kuliahnya juga menyimpan balik kontaknya yang dapat Giyuu ketahui karena dirinya dapat melihat snap WhatsApp dari teman-teman satu kelasnya.

Untuk saat ini, menurut Giyuu sebagai seorang yang introvert ̶ dirinya menyangkal bahwa ia seorang penyendiri terlebih lagi _no life_ ̶ melihat snap dari media sosial WhatApps teman sekelasnya pada situasi sekarang ̶ sedang ujian dan mendekati liburan ̶ begitu menyakitkan bahkan menampar dirinya keras bahwa apa yang dikatakan Shinobu soal dirinya yang banyak dibenci orang memanglah benar.

Entah sudah snap WhatsApp yang keberapa tapi isinya kurang lebih sama dimana si pembuat status menampilkan foto makanan ringan, mulai dari wafer, chiki, pocky, coklat atau minuman seperti susu, teh kemasan bahkan ada juga yang berfoto dengan makanan seperti mie instan dengan hal yang yang menjadi perhatian utamanya yaitu disetiap makanan/minuman tersebut selalu ditempeli kata-kata seperti 'Semangat ujiannya' dengan emot senyum atau love, atau juga 'Kamu sudah memberikan yang terbaik selama ujian, sekarang selamat liburan yah!' atau biar _antimainstream_ dan membuktikan adanya pelajaran kuliah ada yang _nyantol_ beberapa menggunakan istilah ilmiah seperti.

Entah Giyuu yang kurang kerjaan atau teman-temannya yang kelewat asyik dan tak mau kalah dalam pamer banyak-banyakan dapat (kita beri nama sekarang) _'pemberi semangat'_, selama minggu ujian ini status semua teman sekelasnya selalu posting tentang makanan dengan kata-kata penyemangat. Bahkan Giyuu sempat terheran saat melihat status Sanemi yang dicap sebagai orang tergalak dan sangar serta sering bersikap tak bersahabat pun dapat _'pemberi semangat'_ dan ikut memamerkan dalam statusnya, walau untuk yang ini Giyuu sempat curiga 'paling dari adiknya aja'. Lalu si otak encer Tokitou Muichiro yang terlihat tak pedulian dan memiliki mulut yang mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkas tak kalah dengan kemampuan Shinobu itu bahkan ̶ dengar-dengar sih ̶ mampu menarik hati kakak tingkat sehingga nyaris setiap hari selama minggu ujian dirinya selalu buat status makanan/minuman _'pemberi semangat'_. Tapi sebanyak apapun yang Tokitou dapat tentu saja kalah dengan yang didapat Uzui Tengen. Sebagai pria yang menyandang status _the most wanted _tentu saja dengan senang hati dirinya memposting status soal _'pemberi semangat'_ setiap hari bahkan dalam sehari, pria bersurai perak itu dapat memposting 15 foto _'pemberi semangat'_ membuat Giyuu ingin menjedotkan kepala ke tembok sambil berkata "Aku mah apa? Cuma remahan rengginang"

Dengan demikian status dari Uzui Tengen merupakan penutup dari kegiatan Giyuu melihat lomba (tak langsung) pamer _'pemberi semangat'_ ̶ walau masih ada beberapa status lain ̶ karena hal tersebut tak bagus bagi kesehatan mental Tomioka Giyuu sehingga pria dengan stelan baju berwarna hitam dan jaket dengan dua sisi berbeda ̶ kotak-kota dan merah ̶ menutup ponsel berwana hitam dengan gantungan ikan salmon lalu mulai melangkah ke Gedung A Kimetsu University bersiap mengikuti ujian di hari terakhir tanpa adanya _'pemberi semangat'_. Apa ini yang disebut semangat walau tanpa penyemangat?

"Apakah Tomioka-_san _sadar kalau kau dibenci banyak orang?"

Mengingat betapa ampas dirinya karena terlalu introvert ̶ sudah dibilang Giyuu tidak mengakui dirinya penyendiri apa lagi _no life_ ̶ . Pernyataan Shinobu beberapa hari lalu tergiang kembali bahkan

"Tomioka-_san_"

Sekarang dirinya seperti mendengar suara gadis mungil pencinta kupu-kupu itu. Membuat Giyuu menghela nafas. Memang status pamer _'pemberi semangat'_ sudah berpengaruh kepada mentalnya.

"Tomioka-_san_"

Dan sekarang suaranya adik tingkat yang Giyuu yakini semenjak masuk kuliah di Kimetsu University itu memiliki hoby baru suka menggangu dirinya malah semakin terdengar jelas. Mungkinkah mental yang sakit mempengaruhi pendengaran?

"Tomioka-_san_!"

Setelah yang ketiga kalinya Tomioka Giyuu baru sadar ternyata Kocho Shinobu memang nyata memanggilnya langkah kakinya berhenti dengan netra birunya yang sedikit melebar saat Shinobu Kocho menghadang jalannya dengan senyum yang selalu terpatri diwajahnya, walau sekarang ditambah dengan perempatan siku yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Tomioka-_san_ terlalu sibuk ya sampai tidak mendengar panggilanku?" ujar Shinobu dengan suara agak ditahan membuat Giyuu berani bertaruh jika sebentar lagi lagi gadis dengan hair pin kupu-kupu itu akan menghabisinya dengan kata-kata sarkas.

"Karena hal itulah dirimu dibenci orang"

"Apa?"

"Enggak"

Giyuu baru sadar bahwa perkataan Shinobu Kocho lebih tak bagus untuk mentalnya dari pada status Uzui Tengen.

Giyuu menghentikan kembali langkahnya saat tangan Shinobu menggemgam jaketnya kemudian berkata "Nee Tomioka-_san_, ini untuk Tomioka-_san_" sambil menyodorkan dua wafer yang disatukan tak lupa ditempeli kertas berisi kata-kata. Yang mampu membuat Giyuu mebelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Maksudnya Giyuu adik tingkatnya ini ternyata bisa memberi makanan dengan penyemangat seperti di status WhatsApp selain berkata sarkas?

Sebelum mulut Giyuu mengucapkan kata "Kenapa?" Shinobu sudah menyela dengan berkata "Karena Tomioka-_san_ pasti belum dapat penyemangat dari siapapun kan?" lalu gadis bersurai hitam gradasi ungu itu melanjutkan dengan suara kecil setengah berbisik "Karena Tomioka-_san_ tidak punya teman" tapi dapat Giyuudengar.

Dan tanpa rasa bersalah telah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Shinobu berkata "Jangan menampilkan wajah masam gitu dong, Tomioka-_san_" saat manik biru Giyuu menatapnya tajam seakan siap melahap siapapun didepannya.

_Yang buat wajah ini jadi masam karena kelakuan siapa coba?!_

"Nee, Tomioka-_san_" Giyuu menoleh tanpa kata, Shinobu melanjutkan. "Tanya dong kenapa aku kasih wafernya dua"

_Pengen banget?_. Giyuu maunya bilang gitu ̶ walau sebenarnya Giyuu juga _sedikit_, tekankan kata _sedikit penasaran_ kenapa wafer satu harus diitempel jadi dua? ̶ tapi jika kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya tentu Shinobu akan menceramahinya dengan kata-kata sarkas yang tentunya tidak baik untuk kesehatan mental Giyuu. Jadi lebih baik diam. Diam itu emas kan?

"Walau Tomioka-_san_ gak tanya aku tetap ingin kasih tahu _sih_"

_Yah, suka-suka Kocho deh_.

"Wafer aja berdua masa Tomioka-_san_ selalu sendiri?" setelahnya adik dari Kanae Kocho itu berjalan menjauh dengan cekikan karena sudah cukup puas mengganggu kakak tingkatnya yang akan ujian itu. Sedangkan Giyuu hanya menggertakkan gigi seraya berjalan ke ruang ujiannyasambil ngedumel dalam hati '_Apanya yang pemberi semangat?!'_

**xxx**

Setelah susah payah menahan harga diri serta rasa penasaran akan apa tulisan semangat ̶ walau Giyuu _gak_ yakin model seperti Shinobu Kocho akan memberinya semangat ̶ yang Kocho berikan karena dirinya yakin jika Giyuu membuka dipertengahan jalan tentunya Kocho yang mengikutinya ̶ biasanya begitu ̶ akan bersorak kemenangan dan bisa menjadi bahan baru dalam menjahilinya lagi.

Oleh karena itu disinilah, didalam kamar kosannya dirinya akan mengeksekusi makanan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi status wajib mahasiswa Kimetsu University.

Wafer dua dijadikan satu agar Giyuu dapat diledek "Wafer aja berdua masa Tomioka-san selalu sendiri?" itu Giyuu memulai dengan membaca dahulu kertas yang ditempel didepannya. Bentar, ini kenapa kertasnya agak tebal ya? Oh iya Giyuu lupa jika adik tingkatnya memang banyak omong jadi wajar. Tapi melihat tebal kertasnya Giyuu jadi menelan ludah memepersiapkan mentalnya.

_**Semangat Tomiok-san dalam ujiannya! Dan kalau pulang ke kampung halaman jadi diri ya agar selamat sampai tujuan dan kembali kesini dengan oleh-oleh ^^**_

Selesai membaca kertas pertama Tomika mengedutkan alis berpikir _Kok normal? Kocho gak salah makan kan?_

_**Tomioka-san walau kau menggerutu dan memperlihatkan wajah tak senang karena kubuat kesel tetap diterima dan dimakan kan?**_

Giyuu selesai membaca kertas kedua kemudian terbatuk karena dirinya sedang memakan wafer dua jadi satu tadi. _Sepertinya Shinobu Kocho ada bakat cenanyang_. Giyuu akui apa yang ditulis benar. Sekesal apapun Giyuu dibuatnya, perlakuan Kocho tetap Giyuu terima. Dan fakta tersebut justru membuat dirinya kian kesal.

_**Tau gak Tomioka-san, kertas pertama itu dibuat ucapan normal agar dirimu bisa foto dan ikut pamer pemberi semangat dan untuk pernyataan bahwa dirimu punya teman ke teman-teman di media sosialmu. Itu jika Tomioka-san punya teman di media sosial sih..**_

Giyuu menggemelutukkan giginya dan perempatan siku mulai muncul di dahinya. _Siapa yang sudi ikut pamer? _Apalagi pemberian Shinobu bisa-bisa dirinya nanti makin gede kepala dan punya bahan ledekan baru lagi. Tapi bisa lain cerita jika Giyuu menggunakan tombol pengecualian beberapa orang yang dapat melihat status dirinya. Entahlah liat saja nanti.

Dan sekarang Giyuu buka kertas terakhir

_**Tapi aku kasih ke Tomioka-san tulus kok. Walau Tomioka-san tak ada teman seenggaknya Tomioka-san punya aku. **_Giyuu merinding membacanya dan dirinya sedikit meyakini jika Shinobu saat menulis ini pasti sedang kerasukan, tapi selanjutnya

_**Teman yang selalu siap membul-coret- menyadarkan Tomiok-san dengan kata-kata yang tajam hehe...**_

Giyuu yakin pasti yang nulis Shinobu.

Tapi memang benar sih. Entah bagaimana gadis dengan surai hitam gradasi ungu itu selalu ada saat Giyuu sedih, senang, marah atau apapun yang Giyuu sempat duga apa dia cenanyang? Padahal hubungan Giyuu dengan Kocho Shinobu hanya sebatas kakak-adik kelas zone yang terlibat dalam UKM (Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa) yang sama yaitu seni berpedang sehingga sering latihan bersama.

Tapi setidaknya Shinobu Kocho memang teman terbaik ̶ ralat Giyuu, cukup baik saja ̶ , karena tak pura-pura dalam berucap ̶ walau ucapannya sungguh terlalu ̶ , tak berpura-pura dalam berkata atau berteman dengan maksud pamer seperti yang dilakukan beberapa orang dalam ajang pamer pemberi semangat.

Entah kerasukan apa Tomioka Giyuu memfoto 'pemberi semangatnya' yang sudah dimakan setengahnya lalu mungkin dirinya ingin memberi apresiasi 'pemberian semangat' Shinobu di statusnya dengan meng_hidden_ si pemberi semangatnya sendiri.

Lho gimana, gimana?

* * *

Akhirnya diriku bisa nyampah di GiyuuShino setelah berwacana akan mempublish fanfiksi ini di akhir tahun 2019 ._. tapi sepertinya malam minggu pertama di tahun 2020 juga bagus/alibi.

Maaf jika OOC, aku suka aja gitu liat Tomioka dibully Shinobu lucu dan manis manis gimana gitu wkwk

Biasanya kalau anak kuliahan sering gitu dapat makanan isi kata-kata semangat menjelang ujian atau libur jadi kujadikan inspirasi aja. Semoga bagi siapapun yang baca tidak membuat bosan atau efek samping lain ya.

Bersediakan untuk review?

* * *

**Omake**

Ting!

Dentingan dan nyala lampu dari handphone hitam dengan gantungan salmon itu mengalihkan atensi seorang Tomioka Giyuu. Dirinya yang baru saja membuat makanan favorit anak kosan ̶ apalagi jika bukan mie instan ̶ meyambar dahulu handphonenya lalu duduk didikasur sambal menunggu mie instan yang asapnya mengepul itu agak dingin. Pria tersebut mengedutkan alisnya saat tertera nama Kanae Kocho karena tumben sekali teman seangkatannya itu ada perlu sampai harus personal chat, maklum makhluk bernama Tomioka Giyuu jarang menerima personal chat ̶ apalagi dari cewek cantik ̶ karena selama ini yang membuat handphonenya sering berdering ya hanya grup chat saja.

_Tomioka-san! Kenapa statusnya di hidden dari aku?!_

_-Kocho Shinobu_

Tomioka Giyuu menepok jidatnya atas keteledorannya. Menghidden dari Kocho Shinobu tapi tidak meng_hidden_ dari kakak Shinobu sendiri ̶ walau dirinya lupa dan gak baru tahu jika mereka ternyata saling simpan kontak di WhatsApp ̶

Tomioka yakin, hari-hari berikutnya, temannya (?) ̶ Shinobu tentu sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu (baca : menggoda) Tomioka Giyuu.


End file.
